What If?
by prettylittleliars123
Summary: What if Aria and Ezra never met at the bar the day before school? What if they were 'just' student and teacher?
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't decided if there will be an 'A' and Aria and Ezra was never 'together' they meet for the first time at school. The Girls Aloud reference is probably completely useless but they are my favourites along with Ezria so I needed to mention them (LISTEN TO THEM) lol thanks for reading. *I own NOTHING except the idea* **

Aria woke up by the sound of her phone's alarm clock, Girls Aloud – The Loving Kind rang through her ear, and she knew that it was time to get up for her first day of school since summer and she couldn't possibly be late on her first day. For ten minutes, Aria looked through her mobile phone and looked at her pictures of Girls Aloud, a band that she had found on YouTube which she is obsessed with and even travelled all the way to Liverpool, England to see their final tour together, Cheryl and Kimberley are her favorites, she just idolised them.

For her first day back at school Aria decided to wear a navy and yellow playsuit with a leaf pattern and grey knee high socks along with ankle boots and a blazer. After deciding on what to wear, Aria curled her hair and applied a thin layer of foundation, some mascara and light pink blusher, before she left her room she checked herself over in the mirror and put on some light pink lip-gloss before going downstairs for her breakfast.

Aria's dad, Byron, had already left for work, he teaches in the local university Hollis and he is a professor of History. Ella, Aria's mom was currently unemployed but had applied for a teaching job in Aria's school, Rosewood Day which she had succeeded in and would start in October when Mrs Kahn would be leaving for maternity leave. Mike is Aria's younger brother by two years and he also attends Rosewood High, so Aria drove him to school.

When Aria pulled up in front of Rosewood Day, she text her friends to tell them to meet her at her locker so that they could compare timetables and hopefully walk to class together. Aria received her timetable from the main office then walked to meet her friends at her locker.

Hannah and Emily were already there when Aria got there and not to long after, Spencer also arrived. The four friends looked at each others timetables and they realised that the only class that they all had together was AP English with Mr. Fitz, who they assumed must be a new teacher because none of them had ever heard of him, that was until they heard a couple of girls walking past saying that they heard he was 'young and hot.' The bell rang so all four girls made their way to their first class, which was with the new teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria sat down at a seat near the window with Hannah to her left, Emily in front of Hannah and Spencer in front of Aria. The two girls in front were turned around to speak to Hannah and Aria when they heard a cough come from the front of the room; they all looked up and turned around to see their new English teacher.

Aria could feel herself staring at the man in front of her and she had so many questions, was he even old enough to teach? What age is he? Is he into younger students? She mentally cursed herself for thinking of those thoughts but she couldn't help it, she was instantly attracted to him.

***Ezra's POV:***

I looked around the classroom to get a feel for who I would be teaching for the rest of the year and perhaps even the years to come. This is my first teaching job and to say that I'm nervous is an understatement, but I'm also so excited.

The first thing that I saw was four girls, two of the four turning around as soon as I coughed, I could tell they were close, not just by how close they had moved their desks to each others, but I just had a feeling. I hope they aren't continuously distracting my class with giggles and chatting. I looked at one girl in the group who had dark brown curly hair, she was beautiful and I know I shouldn't be thinking like that about my students. I could feel myself staring for too long, and I think that she noticed it too because she was staring back so I looked around at the rest of the class and then turned around to the chalk board and wrote my name on it before introducing myself to the class.

After my introduction, I sat down at my desk and took out the class role so I could get to know the students and also find out who was there and who wasn't. I called out all the names on the register, then I got to Aria Montgomery and the curly haired girl looked up and answered, 'Here, Mr Fitz.' She is so beautiful and has got such a beautiful name; I can tell that keeping my eyes off her is going to prove very difficult.

Because it was the first day back since summer, I decided to use this lesson to get to know the students and to explain to them what this English course is going to consist of and the work which they will be doing throughout the year. From this lesson, I learnt that Aria likes to read, her favourite book is How to Kill a Mocking Bird and she also writes. If only she wasn't my student, we would be the perfect match.

***Aria's POV:***

The whole lesson I stared at Mr Fitz, I couldn't help it; it was like my eyes just followed him. He is gorgeous. 'Aria, Aria,' I could hear Hannah whisper to me, and I snapped out of my day dream and looked her way, 'What?' I asked her? 'Please, if you stared at him any longer you would have had him undressed!' She answered me. I didn't realise that my staring was so noticeable. I need to stop making it so obvious that I think my teacher is totally hot, if Hannah notices I'm pretty sure Mr Fitz will eventually notice it to.

For the first time, I hated to hear the bell ring, I could sit in his classroom and listen to him talk all day, even if I can't remember half of the things that he said. I need to wise up though, he's my teacher and he's probably married, even though he didn't mention being married when he was telling us about himself, maybe he just thought that his 17 year old students didn't need to know anything like that about his personal life, or maybe he didn't tell us because he isn't and there is nothing for him to tell.

When the bell rang, I packed up my bag and made my way to the cafeteria with the girls. On the way we all talked about how hot Mr Fitz is and how English this year was probably going to be the best class, just because we get to see him every day.

***Ezra's POV:***

When the bell rang I let out a breath that I wasn't aware I was holding. I tried my best to keep my eyes away from Aria but I failed many times. How could I find my student attractive? Does this happen to other teachers, or just me? I'm sure it isn't a crime to find a student attractive, I mean it's not like she knows or anyone else other than myself will ever know.

I decided to eat alone at lunch because I hadn't met much of the staff and I wasn't prepared to answer lots of questions so I went to the cafeteria to get something to bring back to my classroom and eat.

When I was in the cafeteria I noticed Aria and her friends were in the line so I walked on over past them to line up until I heard someone call my name, I turned around to see that it was Hannah and she told me to come up in front of them so that I could get my food quicker. I accepted their offer and walked over in their direction. Aria was at the front of the girls, which meant that to stand in front of them I would need to stand beside her. Shit. When I got over to them, Aria looked at me and gave me a smile before moving down and passing me a tray to put my food on, when she passed it to me our hands touched for a slight second and a bolt of electricity ran through my body. I'm sure that Aria felt it to because she instantly moved her hand back, or maybe she just found touching her teachers hand creepy. I got my food and said thank-you and bye to the girls before walking off to my classroom. 'Bye, Mr Fitz, have a nice lunch!' I heard Hannah shout and I just waved and walked off.

When I got to my classroom, I sat down and opened my sandwich out of the plastic case that it was in and started to eat it.

**Here's chapter two! Sorry these chapters aren't really long (or good) but they are just fillers to let you all know the background until I get to the main events. Please review and I promise the next chapter will be much better! Thank you again :) **


	3. Chapter 3

***Aria's POV:***

When I handed Mr Fitz the tray I could feel a bolt of electricity run through my body, I had never felt this feeling before with anyone.

Hannah was acting so embarrassing; I don't know why Spencer and Emily laughed because it wasn't funny at all. Or maybe I was the only one that didn't find it funny; I mean if she was doing it to any other teacher I would probably laugh, but not him, not Mr Fitz. I don't know, I think I felt jealous, which I know is totally stupid and I'm pretty sure Mr Fitz doesn't go round dating his students, so I'm positive I don't stand a single chance.

After I finished eating my lunch with the girls I decided to go to the English room to read like I usually did, because it is the only room that is free during lunch.

When I walked down the hall to the English room, I was just about the open the door when I noticed that Mr Fitz was sitting at one of the desks eating his lunch that he had bought earlier in the cafeteria, I was about to leave when I saw him look up and seen me so I thought that I should tell him what I was doing.

'Sorry, last year this room was always free so I would come here at lunch to read, I didn't mean to disturb you, I'll just go back to the cafeteria, sorry.' I explained to him and I turned to walk out of the classroom when I heard him talk. 'It's ok, honestly. You can stay here to read if you want, I'll just sit up at my desk and I'll not disturb you. Promise.'

'Okay, thank you.' I said and walked down to the desk that I sit in during class and pulled out my How to Kill a Mocking Bird book from my bag and started to read it. I kept looking up at Mr Fitz to see him writing on a piece of paper. I was wondering why he was eating alone in his classroom instead of eating along with the other teachers in the staff room. A couple of times when I looked up at him, I saw him looking at me and one of the times I blurted out and asked him why he was eating in his classroom alone. 'I just didn't feel like acting the 'new kid' today and answering lots of questions from people I don't know, so I decided to eat in here.'

'Oh right, well don't you think its better to get to know them rather than being the 'new kid' forever, I mean its gonna get boring eating in here everyday.' I said to him and I saw him look down at his paper for a few seconds. Shit. Why did I say that? He is going to hate me now.

***Ezra's POV:***

Aria just made a point, I suppose I'll always be the new kid if I don't go and get to know the people. I looked back up at Aria and noticed that she looked a little bit hurt, but I didn't ask her why because I didn't want to scare her off. I just answered her question instead, 'Yeah, I suppose I should do that,' and smiled at her, instantly I saw the hurt go away from her face and she smiled back up at me before looking down at her book again and reading it.

When the bell rang, Aria got up from her seat and walked out the door saying good bye and that she'll see me tomorrow during our English lesson, which I couldn't wait for, just to see her face again.

…

Aria walked out of the classroom and could feel butterflies in her stomach, how could she be feeling like this over her teacher, a man that she could never date and even if she could he probably didn't want to anyway. Also, she just met him that day, how is it even possible for her to be feeling like this?

The next couple of weeks flew by and before they knew it, it was the start of October and the whole school was getting ready for the Halloween Ball which was being held in the school. Aria and Ezra stole secret glances at each other every day during class, neither of them realising that the other was feeling the exact same way as they were feeling.

Aria's mom, Ella had started in Rosewood and it was her turn to hold the weekly faculty mixer in her home. Ezra was yet to meet Ella and was totally unaware of the connection between Aria and Ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this is the last chapter for tonight and I'm only updating again if I get some reviews so I know if anyone even likes it and wants me to continue to write this story. Thank you every one for reading, I appreciate it but PLEASE review! **

**Here's chapter 4 … **

***Aria's POV:***

It's Friday night and I had made plans with Spence to go over our History essay but I had to bail because mom's having a faculty mixer tonight, which means teachers from my school will be in my house, which means Mr Fitz! I told mom that I would stay to help here when she asked if I had any plans for the night, which she accepted because I knew she was stressed about this mixer and she really wanted to try and make a good impression on all of her new colleagues.

After I helped mom to prepare the food that she would be serving tonight and cleaning a few things, I went upstairs to get a shower and then I chose my outfit. I decided that I wouldn't go for anything that is too over the top because my mom would definitely know that something is going on, and I didn't want to embarrass myself either, but I did want something a little sexy. I decided to wear a red top with my favourite black, leather peplum body con skirt and red heels. I curled my hair and clipped it to one side and put on a little make-up and some red lipstick. Once I was finished getting ready I went downstairs to help my mom before the teachers started to arrive.

The door bell rang a couple of times and my mom asked me to answer it, Mrs Welch and Mr Thomas had arrived now and I was wondering when Mr Fitz would be here.

I was walking into the sitting room when I heard a low knock on the door so I went to answer it, when I opened the door there was butterflies in my stomach as Mr Fitz stood in front of me with a bottle of wine and a bunch of flowers in both hands.

'Aria?' He looked at me confused, 'What are you doing here?' He asked.

'Ella's my mom, I kind of live here,' I laughed at him and he coughed awkwardly as I invited him in and took his jacket to hang up for him. As I walked to the coat rack to hang Mr Fitz' coat up I took a smell of it, it was so nice and just smelt like him.

***Ezra's POV:***

Shit! Aria is Ella Montgomery's daughter, how was I unaware of this? This night is going to be terrible, how am I supposed to keep my eyes off of Aria all night, especially when she's looking how she's looking tonight.

I hope Aria doesn't think I was being cheeky to her when she opened the door to me, I just didn't know what to say to her because I was in shock. I need to stay away from Aria as much as possible tonight or it could end badly.

…

As the guests started to arrive, Aria was going round with a tray of sandwiches to offer to them. Aria walked past Ezra many times but she couldn't tell if he was ignoring her or if she was just imagining it.

Every time that Aria walked in front of Ezra, he took a sneak glance at her; he waited until she was facing the other way so that she didn't catch him looking at her.

Ezra got the chance to meet Ella and he thought that she was very lovely, he could tell that there would be a good friendship between the pair (if he didn't let his crush on Aria take over him that is) Ella is the closest to Ezra's age in Rosewood Day as all of the other members of staff are older, they also had a lot in common, which he was glad of.

Once all of the guests arrived and had ate sandwiches and drank the drinks that Aria had been serving, Aria decided to go out to the kitchen and get herself a drink. When Aria got out there, there was a couple of teachers standing by the back door talking and over by the kitchen sink, she could see her mom and Mr Fitz talking, Aria couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about.

As she walked over to the pair, Ella said, 'Aria! We were just talking about you!'

'You were?' Aria asked and looked at her mom and then Mr Fitz. 'Yes, Mr Fitz was just telling me that you work really hard in class, unfortunately, I had to tell him that the same can't be said for you at home. Aria, you're falling behind badly in every class apart from English, why?'

'Mom! The only class I'm falling behind in is History and I've told you before I don't understand it, I mean its boring and I can't concentrate with Mrs Welch forever taking toilet breaks, so it's a little hard to actually do work when you aren't being taught it.' Aria scowled back at her mom.

Mr Fitz stood there, not knowing what to say when suddenly he had what he thought was a brilliant idea. 'Aria, Ella... I had to take a history course as part of my college degree, so I know some information; I could help Aria to catch up if you wanted?' 'Really, Ezra? That would be amazing, wouldn't it Aria?' Ella answered. So his names Ezra, Aria thought to herself. 'Sure, mom it would help a lot thank you Mr Fitz.'

'We could go to the Grille a couple of days after school or my classroom; I'm free any day of the week except for Tuesdays.' Ezra stated to Aria and Ezra.

Private lessons with Mr Fitz, what have I got myself into and how am I supposed to control my feelings now? Aria thought to herself.


End file.
